


A Little Christmas Magic

by CassondraWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Case Fic, Christmas Fic Exchange, Christmas fic, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Omega Castiel, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27826288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: It’s Castiel’s first Christmas as a human and he was looking forward to spending it with his alpha and family in the bunker doing all the traditional things families do at Christmas. Since monsters don’t take time off on the holidays though, Christmas Day instead finds Dean and Castiel on their way to Colorado in search of a cursed engagement ring before it takes its toll on another victim. But, not everything about this case is what it seems.Join our boys for a Christmas full of surprises!
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 36
Kudos: 150
Collections: Destiel Writers & Readers, The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	1. One Cursed Ring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insominia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insominia/gifts).



> Big thanks to Dickensgal31 who beta’ed this story. 
> 
> Shout out to BlackGeranium for providing wonderful art for it! I’m so glad you contacted me on Tumblr I’ve had a blast getting to know you. 
> 
> I can’t thank you guys enough, again thank you.
> 
> This fic is gifted to insominia as part of Destiel Writers & Readers Holiday fic exchange. They actually wrote my Christmas fic last year through this challenge. Which was totally amazing and I loved it sooo much. So insominia, I hope that you enjoy yours! <3
> 
> Now go forth and read my Destiel lovin’ freaks! We gotta earn our place on Santa’s naughty list.
> 
> Oh and remember kudos and comments fuels the fire!

  


  


“Cas,” Dean side-eyed his omega, who sat sullenly in the passenger's seat of Baby. “Come on, babe, don’t pout.”

“I’m not pouting,” Castiel muttered broodingly as he stared out the window.

“I can smell you, you know.” Dean gave him a small smile before turning his focus back to the stretch of highway in front of them.

“Fine, maybe I am pouting.” Castiel let out a low sigh as he turned to face his alpha. “It’s just we had all these big wonderful plans for Christmas, and now...” the omega’s shoulders slumped, “there all ruined. Sam, Eileen, hell, even Jack, left last night to help Jody and Claire on a wraith case that a hunter sent their way on Christmas Eve, no less. I mean,” he blew out another sigh, this one more forceful, “I know Sam and Eileen will keep an eye on Jack, but why did he have to go, too? And then,” Castiel barreled on, “they get wind of _another_ case and call you. Now here we are,” he crossed his arms over his chest, “on Christmas Day, on our way to Aspen Colorado to find and destroy a cursed engagement ring, instead of back home in the bunker celebrating with our family.”

The alpha glanced over at his mate once again, myrth danced in his green eyes as they raked over his love's form, his gaze rested on part of the mating mark peeking out of Castiel's shirt collar. Dean remembered the night he put it there, remembered it like it was yesterday, despite it having been over five years now. 

“Monsters don’t take time off for the holidays, unfortunately.” Dean teased hoping to lighten the mood. “And Jack tagged along because it’s been _months_ since he’s seen Jody and Claire, he’s missed them, and jumped at the opportunity of spending some time with them.”

“I know.” The omega chewed on his bottom lip, silent for a few minutes as he thought about how they’d spent hours as a family decorating the bunker with lights and garland. Well, Dean and Sam did all the hard work while he, Jack, and Eileen sipped hot cocoa and told them where to hang what. He pictured the huge Blue Spruce that took them forever to decorate because they all kept moving each other’s ornaments around until they were in the perfect spot. How Dean and Sam damn near got into a wrestling match over who got to put the angel on top the tree before Castiel just did it himself while they were preoccupied. 

It made Jack grin impishly at the wink he’d given him and Eileen laugh until she cried at the shocked look on the brother’s faces when they settled that it would be Sam who hung the angel after a grueling battle of Rock, Paper, Scissors only to turn around find it already perched atop the tree. He thought about going grocery shopping with Dean and how all the fixings for a big Christmas dinner were in the refrigerator and pantry just waiting to be cooked. He grinned despite his sullen mood as he thought about the enormous pile of presents that rested under the tree waiting to be ripped open. He really wanted to see the joy on everyone’s faces as they tore into their gifts. 

The omega huffed before speaking again. “I just wanted my first Christmas as a human to be special.” Castiel sighed and shook his head, “it’s silly, never mind.”

“It’s not silly, Sweetheart.” Dean reached over and took Castiel’s hand in his, twining their fingers together. “This was supposed to be the Winchester’s first year going all out, a huge family Christmas with all the bells and whistles. Something we’d never done before, even when you were an angel.” He gave Castiel’s hand a gentle squeeze, “You gave up your Grace to live a human life with me, and to experience all that comes with that. So, wanting to spend your first Christmas as a mortal surrounded by those we are fortunate enough to call family doing all the traditional Christmasy things families do, isn’t silly at all.”

“I even made cookies.” Castiel sulked with a small frown.

“I saw them,” Dean nodded as he thought of the cookies in question. They were homemade sugar cookies, cut into the shapes of candy canes and stars. But not a single one of them resembled a star or candy cane, they looked more like misshapen blobs in Dean’s opinion. And the icing? The icing appeared gritty and lumpy. God only knows what they tasted like. He’d definitely dodged a bullet there, not that he’d tell Castiel that though. “They looked amazing. I really wish I’d gotten to try one.”

“Really,” Castiel’s eyes lit up as he smiled at Dean for the first time since they set foot in Baby over five hours ago. “Because I brought them!”

“Did you now,” Dean replied and he hoped like hell his smile looked like a smile and not a grimace.

“Let me get you one.” Castiel leaned forward and dug through one of the bags at his feet. “Here they are,” his smile grew as he sat back, clutching a red and green Tupperware container in his hands. The omega popped open the lid as he asked, “do you want a candy cane or a Star?”

“Surprise me,” Dean licked his lips as he said a silent prayer to any deity that was listening that he didn’t get food poisoning from his mate’s cookies.

“Here you go,” Castiel held out one of the cookies for Dean to take.

The alpha took it in his hand and it felt _slimy_ , why in the hell did it feel slimy! Dean didn’t have to look to know Castiel was watching him intently, waiting on him to take a bite. He glanced down at the cookie, a candy cane. The only way he’d been able to tell was because of the alternating red and white icing. Dean took a deep breath before taking a huge bite of the sketchy cookie.

Oh god, it was horrible, it was hands down the _worst_ cookie he’d ever eaten. It was gummy but somehow burnt. The icing was grainy, and the powdered sugar hadn’t been mixed thoroughly, so every so often he hit a spot of dry powdered sugar, and it exploded like a sand dune in his mouth. But Dean forced a huge smile as he continued to chew. He was amazed he was able to keep that smile when he bit down on something crunchy. Just what in the fuck was that?! As he continued to chew he figured it out—an eggshell. 

“Mmm,” Dean hummed happily, all the while dreading he was going to have to swallow soon. “So good,” the alpha mumbled before he faced the music and choked it down with one big gulp. 

“I’m so glad you like them!” Castiel preened as the sweet scent of oranges and cloves along with pleased omega filled the car. 

Dean looked down at the remainder of the cookie in his hand. Fuck, now there’s no way he can’t finish it. Not when his omega is smelling so happy, so sweet, and all just from a compliment on his gross, unedible cookies. Dean crammed the rest of the cookie in his mouth as he winked at his mate. Yeah, he’s definitely head over heels in love with Castiel. He’d do anything to make him happy, including risking food poisoning.

“So,” Castiel began as he watched Dean finish his cookie and chug half of his coffee. “Why don’t you fill me in some more on this case. All you’ve given me so far is a cursed ring in Aspen, Colorado, that we have to find and destroy.” The omega reached for the radio volume knob, turning it down a bit so they didn’t have to raise their voices over the music. “Any clue where it is? Or how to destroy it?”

“Actually,” Dean smirked over at Castiel, “most of the work on this case has already been done for us.”

“Really?” Castiel quirked a brow.

“Yup,” Dean nodded. “The ring was purchased by Julian Drake for his soon-to-be fiancé at a local pawn shop in Aspen two days ago. And as for how to destroy it? It’s fairly simple,” Dean shrugged, “we douse the fuckin’ thing in holy oil and light it up.”

“How was the ring even brought to Sam’s attention,” Castiel asked as he grabbed the teriyaki beef jerky out of their bag of road trip snacks.

“A hunter friend of Eileen’s was in the shop questioning the owner on an unrelated case when he saw the ring. He told her there was something familiar about it but he shook it off and focused on the case at hand. Later that night though when he was back in his motel room he just couldn’t let it go. He knew he’d seen that ring somewhere before. Then it hit him.” Dean made grabby hands at the beef jerky and Castiel rolled his eyes as he held the bag out for his alpha so he could snag a piece. “A few years back he’d acquired an old grimoire after ganking this witch. He dug it out and began to flip through the pages, and there it was, along with the story behind it.”

“You mean how it became cursed,” Castiel questioned as he reached for his Coke.

“Mmhm,” Dean nodded as he looked down at the fuel gage to make sure they were good on gas, before continuing to munch on his beef jerky. 

“Well,” Castiel reached over and poked his alpha in the arm. “Are you going to tell me?”

“Impatient,” Dean rolled his eyes fondly. Before Castiel could respond the alpha carried on. “There was an all powerful alpha warlock back in the early 1900’s, one who’d never used his powers for anything evil. Never for his own personal gain, only to help others. While he was riding through some no-name town he noticed his horse was limping and needed to be shod. He went to the local farrier and the moment he laid eyes on the farrier’s omega son he fell in love. So the warlock decided to stay in town. He set out to woo the omega, to prove his worth as a mate. But he really didn’t need to do much, because you see,” he smiled over at Castiel, “the omega was already in love with him. And had been from the first time the warlock came to get his horse shod. But that didn’t stop the warlock from doting on the omega, giving him lavish gifts and showering him with his affection. 

“Months after their first meeting he gave the omega a ring, a ring he had made from his magicks. The omega was ecstatic, he happily accepted the beautiful ring and all the promises of forever that came with it. But,” Dean blew out a deep breath, “there was no happily ever after in their future. You see, the omega had no idea the alpha he’d fallen so deeply in love with was a warlock.”

“What happened,” Castiel asked, his tone barely above a whisper.

Dean let out a soft sigh, “It’s sad really, what transpired.” He glanced over at his mate, “See, the omega caught him using magicks one day. He was horrified.” Dean shook his head as he continued, “He was terrified of the man he’d loved so deeply.” Dean scoffed, “Didn’t ask any questions, just ran. Left a note telling the alpha that he knew what he was, and that he could never love a vile evil being. And on top of the note he sat the ring. 

Castiel let out a pained groan.

Dean nodded, “Yeah, and when the warlock read the letter his heart broke. And his once kind soul blackened. He was in agony. I can only imagine how I’d feel, you know?” Dean glanced at Castiel who was nodding. “Anyway, the warlock was so angry that he put a curse on the ring.” Dean fingers tightened on the steering wheel, “If he couldn’t have his true love then anyone who wore his omega’s ring wouldn’t either. The curse is to break people’s hearts like his was, and leave the one wearing the ring despising their one true love.” 

“That’s just awful,” Castiel shook his head. “Why didn’t Eileen’s friend go back for the ring once he figured out how dangerous it was?”

“He tried,” Dean briefly glanced over to Castiel, again. “Went back to the pawn shop the very next day as soon as it opened, but the ring had already been sold. He did find out all he could though. The shop owner told him Mr. Drake was quite chatty and said he planned on proposing Christmas night by their tree at sundown. But he was still in the middle of his own case so he called Eileen and since she and Sam were also on a case, they called us.”

Castiel sat up in his seat. “We have to find that ring,” he stated firmly. “We have to before Julian Drake gives it to his fiancé.”

“We will, Cas. I—” Dean was cut off by his phone, the beginnings of **Kashmir** played, alerting him that he’d received a text. He picked up the phone and read the message, eyes flickering from his phone to the road. “Good news,” Dean exclaimed as he sat the phone back down. “Sammy and Jack had some down time while the girls were working on the wraith case, and they ran a search on Julian Drake’s credit cards. Jack just got a hit, looks like Mr. Drake just used his Visa to check in at **The St. Regis Aspen Resort**.”

“That’s great news,” Castiel blew out a deep breath. “Now we know where to find the ring. Speaking of the ring,” Castiel shifted in his seat and looked over at Dean, “do we know what it looks like?”

“We do, the guy that owned the pawn shop kept excellent inventory. Even though Eileen’s friend couldn’t get the ring he got a picture from the owner, he figured it would be a hell of a lot better than the drawing in the grimoire.” Dean pointed towards his phone, “it’s the last picture in my photos if you want to check it out.”

Castiel picked up his mate’s phone and opened up the photos, clicking on the last picture to make it larger. The omega studied the ring, it was a simple silver band with two emerald gems on each side of the Enochian text, _Piad De_.

  


  


“Dean,” Castiel began not looking up from the picture, “did you know the writing on the ring is in Enochian?”

“I did,” Dean nodded. “Can’t read it though, what’s it say?” 

“Forever Yours,” Castiel smiled as he touched the screen of Dean’s phone, tracing the Enochian text. “It’s a beautiful ring, with such sentiment behind it.”

“Yeah,” Dean snorted. “Too bad it’s cursed though.”

Castiel rolled his eyes as he huffed a small laugh at his mate. The omega sat the phone down and looked out his window just in time to see a road sign that read one hundred miles to Aspen. “Looks like we are about an hour and a half out.”

“Pssht,” Dean quirked a brow at his mate. “I’ll get us there in a hour.”


	2. A Wish Come True

  


  


Two hours later they pulled into the parking lot of the ski resort. Dean had been unable to make the time he’d quoted due to heavy snowfall and slick roads the closer they got to their destination. Oh, he’d tried though, but the first time he fishtailed and his omega bitched him out, he slowed down. Castiel was a force to be reckoned with when pissed, and shaving off a bit of time was not worth facing the wrath of his mate.

The grounds of **The St. Regis Aspen Resort** were absolutely breathtaking. Plumes of smoke drifted from the chimneys of the log cabins that were dispersed throughout the spacious acreage. No two cabins were the same, each a different size and had a unique style of its own. The variety of cabins surrounded the main lodge, the building composed of Colorado red brick, making the floor to ceiling arched windows on each side of the entrance look grand.

“Wow,” Dean blew out a low whistle as he reached into the back seat to grab their parkas. “This place is fancy lookin’.”

“It is,” Castiel agreed as Dean passed him his winter coat. The omega just stared at it.

“What,” Dean asked as he unbuckled his seat belt and slipped his hunter green one on.

“It makes me look like a marshmallow,” Castiel grumped as glared down at the navy blue parka with a small frown.

“A sexy marshmallow,” the alpha replied as he waggled his brows.

“Is that so,” Castiel purred seductively as he released his seat belt. The omega slowly and provocatively slid on his parka. “This turn you on alpha?” Castiel teased as he batted his eyelashes.

“Hell, yeah, Sweetheart,” Dean rumbled. “I wanna drag you into the back seat, strip you of all your clothes except that coat, and fuck you until my knot locks us in place.”

“Seriously, Dean!” Castiel burst out laughing. “You are something else.”

“Something wonderful I hope,” Dean replied as he pushed out of the Impala.

“Something perfect,” Castiel smiled at Dean over the hood of the car.

“I feel the same, you know,” Dean whispered with a small smile before clearing his throat and rapping his knuckles on Baby’s windshield. “Alright,” the alpha rounded the car and met his mate’s bright blue gaze, “let’s wrap up this case.”

The snow fell lazily and the crisp air burnt their lungs as they walked side-by-side down the stone path that led to the main lodge. A group of people dressed in winter gear and holding ski equipment passed them just as they reached the large elegant double doors that provided entry to the lobby.

“After you,” Dean held open the door and motioned for Castiel to enter.

“Thank you,” Castiel smiled as he stepped past Dean and into the building.

The inside of the lodge was decorated for a good old fashioned rustic Christmas. The colossal fireplace in the resort's sitting room was outlined in garland and stockings hung along the mantel. Off to the side of the fireplace in front of the large glass window sat the biggest tree Castiel had ever seen, lights and baubles covering every square inch of it. 

As Castiel continued to survey his surroundings he noticed quite a few stores. One that specialized in slope gear and warm clothing, another that sold a variety of sweets and other treats, there was even a specialty coffee shop. 

“Okay,” Dean said, drawing Castiel’s attention back to him. “I’m going to go talk to the lady at the front desk. I’ll flash my badge and tell her that Mr. Drake is wanted for questioning in a case and I need to know what cabin he’s staying in. You,” he handed his phone to Castiel, “are going to see if you spot this man anywhere here in the lobby.” Dean pointed to the picture on the screen. “That’s Julian Drake. Sam pulled the photo from his drivers license. Sound like a plan?”

“Yeah,” Castiel nodded as he took the phone. He stood there for a moment watching his alpha walk up to the front desk before turning towards the sitting room. It was packed, so logically that was the best place to start. Castiel took one last look at the picture before pocketing the phone and making his way over to the large group of people gathered around the fireplace. 

All the couches and recliners were filled with men and women who looked as if they’d been on the slopes all day. Their gear off to the side as they each sipped a hot beverage and enjoyed the heat from the fire. Voices filled the room, laughter echoed through the vast space. 

Castiel leaned against one of the wooden support beams and scanned the faces of all the men in the sitting room. No Julian Drake though. Just as he was about to move on to the shops he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. The only thing that prevented him from jumping was that he’d smelled Dean’s approach. The earthy scent of pine and spicy cinnamon filled his nostrils long before Dean’s hand touched him.

“Any luck,” Dean asked as Castiel turned to face him.

“No,” Castiel shook his head. “I was getting ready to go check out the sho-”

“No need, the lady at the front desk was extremely helpful.” He held up a key card and Castiel blinked at him with a furrowed brow. “Once I showed her my badge and expressed he was wanted for questioning she not only told me he was staying in the honeymoon cabin but gave the key card to get in it as well, said if he wasn’t there we could just go on in and wait for him to return.”

“Well, then,” Castiel grinned at his mate. “Let’s go get that cursed ring.”

Castiel followed Dean up the snow cover path surrounded by pine trees that were artfully decorated. The place was truly beautiful. It looked like it was straight out of one of those Christmas Hallmark movies Dean denied liking. Once they stopped in front of the honeymoon cabin Castiel took it in. Christmas lights followed the edges of the roof of the log cabin. The omega shook his head, log cabin? More like a hunting lodge slash mansion. It soared into the trees, looming over the other cabins on either side of it. 

Dean smirked over at Castiel before reaching up and pounding on the door. “Mr. Drake, FBI, open up!” They waited and listened for any signs of movement from within. After a minute of waiting Dean shrugged, “Guess they’re out.” The alpha slipped the key card into the reader and opened the door.

Castiel stopped dead on the doorstep as the blistering cold gave way to a pine paneled room the color of rich honey. His eyes immediately landed on the fireplace, the cherry hardwood floors on each side held potted poinsettias. The omega continued to study the stone structure, noticing the fresh garland twined with golden lights that lay across the large mantel. It made the romantic in him sigh as the small fire crackled and popped. His gaze followed the stone all the way up to the peak of the vaulted ceilings before glancing back down to the chestnut colored French doors, also surrounded by garland, that gave way to a wrap around balcony with a hot tub. Not to mention a breathtaking view of the surrounding snow covered mountains. Castiel enjoyed the view for a few moments before his eyes fell to the farthest right corner of the room. There wedged between the double doors and the fireplace sat a fat blue spruce, decorated with glittering pine cones, bright colorful chasing lights, and strings of popcorn and cranberries.

“You gonna close that door,” Dean teased as he removed his jacket and hung it on the hook by the door, before walking further into the living area. “You're letting all the warm air out.”

“Oh,” Castiel shook his head and closed the door, placing his jacket beside Dean’s. “I guess I got caught up in the beauty of the cabin.” 

“It’s something else, isn’t it,” Dean replied as he walked over to one of the huge windows on either side of the fireplace. The alpha reached out and ran his fingers through the garland that framed it. “They seem to _really_ like garland.”

“I think it’s festive,” Castiel smiled as he walked over to his mate. “Plus, the scent reminds me of you.”

“Charmer.” Dean placed a kiss on Castiel’s forehead and sighed. “I’d love nothing more than to cuddle up with you with a blanket and some hot cocoa on that massively huge leather sofa, but, we have a job to do.”

“Right,” Castiel nodded, “Find the cursed ring.” The omega furrowed his brows, “How do we know for sure Mr. Drake doesn’t have the ring on him?”

“We don’t, but we do know he’s planning to propose at sundown.” Dean shrugged, “and if it were me? I wouldn’t be packing the ring around a ski resort where there’s a possibility I could lose it in the snow. I’d stash it in my room.”

“Good point,” Castiel agreed as he turned away from the window.

“If I was going to hide a ring from my fiancé, where would I do it.” Dean mumbled to himself as he walked back to the center of the living room. “I got it!” Dean snapped his fingers together, “in a drawer. That would be the perfect hiding spot because you don’t come to a place like this to plunder through random drawers. Alright,” the alpha pointed at Castiel, “you check the small side table drawer in here, between the two recliners, and then in the kitchen. I’ll take the bedroom and the bathroom. Yell if you find anything.”

“I’m on it,” Castiel affirmed as he walked over to the side table drawer. As soon as his fingers closed around the knob he heard voices outside the front door. “Dean,” Castiel hissed as he looked over at the alpha who’d paused mid-step. “I think they’re back.”

“Yeah,” Dean licked his lips before drawing the bottom one in between his teeth, clearly thinking. “Okay, I got a plan. You're gonna go answer the door and tell them you're a maintenance man. Tell them there has been reports of a gas leak and you are checking the cabin. Then tell them to go to the main lobby and wait in the sitting area and that you will come get them when you're done.” The alpha met Castiel’s eyes, “Can you handle that?”

“Yes,” Castiel gave him a curt nod. “Now go, find that ring. I got this.” 

Castiel squared his shoulders as he walked over to the door and swung it open. The lie died on his lips when he took in the sight in front of him. There on the snowy doorstep was Sam, Eileen, Jody, Claire, and Jack. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, unsure of what to say, or what the hell was going on.

“Hello,” Jack smiled and raised his hand.

“You gonna let us in or what,” Claire asked through chattering teeth, breaking the silence. “It’s colder than a witches tit in a brass bra out here.”

“Claire!” Jody snapped, but rolled her eyes fondly.

Castiel just bobbed his head, still unable to find words as he took a few steps back letting everyone in.

“Hi, Castiel,” Jody gave him a pat on the shoulder as she passed by him.

“Hey, Cas,” Sam and Eileen said in unison, both wearing matching smirks.

The omega closed the door behind them, still dumbfounded as he watched everyone shed their coats and hang them up. Castiel shook his head and blew out a deep breath before turning to search out Dean. Perhaps he knew what was going on. Maybe the others finished their wraith case and came to provide back up. 

The omega didn’t have to go far to find his mate. A few steps into the living room, and he spotted his alpha. There by the blue spruce Dean was down on one knee, eyes locked on Castiel’s as he held out an open little black velvet box. 

Before Castiel even knew what he was doing he was crossing the living room to stand in front of his mate. He looked down at his alpha, at the box that he held firmly in his hand. Castiel glanced back at his family who were all smiling at the scene unfolding in front of them, before giving his full attention to his mate.

“Dean,” Castiel’s voice wavered. “Are you proposing to me with a cursed ring?”

“Well, Cas,” Dean let out a nervous laugh. “I did once tell you I’d rather have you cursed or not.”

Castiel gasped as everything clicked into place. “There is no case, is there? No cursed ring?”

“No,” Dean shook his head. “It was just a way to get you here.”

“You could have just asked,” Castiel let out a watery chuckle.

“Now where’s the fun in that?” Dean smiled up at his omega. 

The alpha cleared his throat, his tone turning serious as he spoke. “When I met you, I knew I'd met my match. Life has thrown so many challenges at us but we’ve tackled them head on, side-by-side. I can't imagine growing old with anyone else, no one would compare to you. Fuck, I love you so much.” Dean’s voice cracked, thick with emotions. “You gave up your Grace because you wanted to live a human life with me. I know we’re already mated but I want to marry you too, Cas. I want you to wear my ring along with my bite. I want everything you’ll give me, and I promise to give all of myself in return. So,” Dean took a deep breath, “Castiel, my angel of all days, will you marry me?”

“I love you too,” Castiel nodded as tears ran down his cheeks. “So, yes, of course, Dean Winchester, I will marry you.”

Dean shot up and wrapped Castiel in his arms, spinning him around once before setting him back down and sliding the ring onto his finger. “Looks good on you,” the alpha whispered, running his finger along the Enochian writing as he pulled Castiel into a deep kiss, all teeth and tongues. Cheers and catcalls had them breaking the kiss far sooner than Dean would have liked.

The alpha turned to face their family Castiel still in his arms and a smile so wide on his face his cheeks ached. “He said yes!”

“No shit he did,” Claire snapped but her smile matched Dean as their entire family rushed the couple, offering congratulations and hugs, _lots_ of hugs.

“You were all in on this, weren’t you,” Castiel asked as his eyes flicked to each of their faces.

“Yes,” Jack nodded excitedly. “I even came up with the fake case.”

“You did a good job too, buddy.” Dean ruffled his hair.

“You really did,” Castiel agreed, “I believed everything.”

“The only thing I asked him to do was to make the ring cursed. That way I could use my ‘cursed or not’ line.” Dean smirked, “that is _by far_ the best pickup line I’ve ever used.”

“And I’m sure there have been many,” Claire snorted. “Manwhore,” she teased with an impish glint in her eyes.

“Hey,” Dean reached over and flicked her ear. “That’s _former_ manwhore to you.” He wrapped his arm around Castiel’s waist and pulled him flush to his side. “I have long since retired. From the moment I laid eyes on Castiel in that barn I knew he was it for me. Took me a couple years to win him over though,” Dean smiled and shook his head, “but even during that time I was never with another, the thought of it just felt _wrong_.”

“And boy was he cranky,” Sam let out a low whistle.

“Fuck you, Sammy,” Dean grumbled. “Two _years_ of my right hand being my only company. You’d been cranky too!”

“TMI Hasselhoff,” Claire mock gagged. “I’m gonna vomit.”

“Alright,” Jody clapped her hands together, and signed to Eileen, gaining everyone’s attention. “I don’t know about you guys but I’m starving.”

“I noticed a lot of eateries in the lobby,” Castiel shrugged, “maybe we could pick from one of those?”

“No need,” Dean shook his head, “I already have it covered. I ordered a big Christmas dinner to be delivered to our room. All I gotta do is make the call to room service and tell them we’re ready. Oh,” the alpha snapped his fingers, before pointing towards the kitchen, “and the fridge is already filled with a variety of drinks. Sodas, champagne, wine, pretty much anything you could want. I think I even saw some hot cocoa K-cups by the Keurig.”

“Make the call!” Everyone replied in unison as they walked into the kitchen to snoop through the fridge.

“Okay, okay,” Dean shook his head with a sentimental grin as he made his way over to the phone.


	3. Tidings of Comfort & Joy

  


  


Laughter and the rumbling of Sam’s stomach filled the air as Dean closed the door on the wait staff. With a skip in his step he crossed the living room to join his family in the kitchen. He took a moment to enjoy the sheer beauty of the room. Vaulted ceilings with raw pine rafters, an elegant crystal chandelier that hung over the honeyed wood extended table that sat eight comfortably. Stainless steel appliances provided a perfect contrast to the rustic surroundings. But the most beautiful thing of all was his family gathered around the granite topped island where their Christmas dinner was laid out.

Dean’s smile grew as he walked up behind Castiel and wrapped his arms around his mate’s waist, resting his head on Castiel’s shoulder as his eyes traveled the length of the island. A large bone-in spiral ham sat in the middle, golden from the brown sugar glaze and covered with pineapple rings and cherries. Various side dishes surrounded it; a huge bowl of homemade mashed potatoes and a gravy boat filled to the brim, fresh green beans, corn on the cob, hash brown casserole, and a basket of crescent rolls. All their favorites. Then there were the pies, _four_ of them.

“Four pies?” Sam quirked a brow at his brother, “Really, Dean?”

“Sam,” Eileen slapped him on the shoulder. “It’s a special day, he should be able to eat all the pie he wants.”

“Thank you, Eileen,” Dean signed as he spoke.

“Can we eat now,” Claire whined, “I’m _starving_!”

“Yeah, brat,” Dean snorted as he shook his head and placed a kiss on Castiel’s cheek before stepping to his mate’s side. “Alright, everyone,” the alpha rubbed his hands together, “grab a plate and let’s chow down!”

With plates piled high they took their seats at the table and dug in. Everything was as delicious as it had smelled. The ham was both sweet and savory, the vegetables were flawlessly seasoned, and the mash potatoes were lump free. Surrounded by family and excellent food, this day was the epitome of perfection.

“So,” Claire mumbled around a chunk of crescent roll, “mated and now getting married, when should we be expecting pups? I’d love to be a big sister.” 

“Claire,” Jody chastised as she tried to hide a smile behind her glass of wine.

“Just sayin’,” she smirked at the couple, “first comes love, then comes marriage, and well, we all know what comes after that.”

“What?” Jack asked, genuinely curious.

Claire pointed her fork at him with a wink, “I’ll tell you when you're older.”

“I’m just as old as you, if not technically older.” Jack grumped at Claire before he turned, looking at Dean and Castiel with wide excited eyes. “I’d be the big brother, right?”

“Pups. Oh, um, well, um,” Castiel floundered, his cheeks turning as red as Rudolph’s nose.

“Yes,” Dean placed his hand on his mate's, giving it a squeeze. “When we decide to have pups you will _definitely_ be the big brother, and you,” he turned his gaze to Claire, “I expect free babysitting for life.”

“You got it, Hasselhoff!” Claire readily agreed with a huge grin before turning her attention back to her plate.

After dinner and dessert they collected their dishes and placed them on the cart the wait staff left behind to be retrieved that night. The meal was left on the island in case anyone wanted to come back for more. With how delicious that food was, and over two pies left, there was no doubt Dean would definitely be going back for more later.

“Who’s ready for presents,” Dean sing-songed as the family gathered in the living room.

“But,” Castiel furrowed his brows, “they are back home, under our tree.”

“Are they?” Dean nodded towards the Christmas tree. “Why don’t you go take a closer look.”

Castiel gave his mate one final calculating stare before walking over to the tree. He placed his hands over his mouth as he gasped. It was all their gifts, the ones that were supposed to be safely nestled under their tree back at the bunker. He turned back to Dean with wide eyes, “How?”

“Sammy and Eileen,” he nodded to the pair. “Once we left they went back and gathered all the gifts.” Dean put his hands in his pocket and rocked back on his heels, “I already had it arranged with the Lodge’s front desk clerk that she was to give Sammy a key when he arrived so he could set up your surprise.” 

“How did they beat us here,” Castiel questioned, but as Dean opened his mouth to answer, the omega figured it out. “I _knew_ you were making far more stops during the first few hours on the road.”

“Yeah, well,” Dean shrugged, “had to give Sammy and Eileen plenty of time to make it up here and get everything in place.”

“You sneaky alpha!” Castiel crossed the room and flung his arms around his mate, hugging him tightly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Dean whispered in Castiel’s ear, giving him a quick peck to the temple before turning to face their family. “So,” Dean clapped his hands together, “who wants to play Santa and hand out the gifts.”

“Me!” Claire and Jack called out in unison.

“I said it first,” Claire exclaimed.

“No, I did,” Jack argued back.

“Children, children,” Jody sighed. “How about you both play Santa. You guys can hand out the gifts while us adults relax,” She flopped down in one of the overstuffed leather arm chairs, “and let you guys bring the gifts to us.” 

Eileen grinned, “I like that plan,” she stated as sat on the love seat pulling Sam down with her.

“Agreed,” Dean nodded as he and Castiel plopped down on the huge U shaped sectional.

“I think we’ve been tricked into doing all the work,” Claire grumped to Jack as they headed towards the tree to hand out the gifts.

After all the presents were opened, and thank you hugs had been doled out, the adults relaxed by the fire with mugs of cocoa, the steam giving off a hint of Baileys Irish Cream. Claire and Jack grumbled as they were tasked with wrapping paper clean-up. But that was all part of playing Santa. Or at least that’s what the adults told them.

As soon as Dean finished his cocoa he headed to the kitchen for some more pie. As he was in there slicing up a few hefty pieces, Claire and Jack came in with two large bags filled with the wrapping paper. They placed them by the trash can and informed him since their job as Santa was now completed they were going to check out the rest of the lodge. The young hunters grabbed their coats and flounced out of the cabin as Dean grabbed his plate and rejoined the adults in the living room.

Castiel grinned as he watched his mate put away another two pieces of pie, one pumpkin and one pecan. He crinkled up his nose as he watched Dean polish off the pecan. He wasn’t partially fond of the nut pie, but Dean, he had yet to find a pie he didn’t like.

As Dean stared down at his empty plate, Castiel asked, “You’re not going for a third piece are you?” The omega trying to hide his horror in his tone. 

Dean placed his plate on the coffee table and leaned back, patting his belly, “Nah. Maybe later.”

“Look what we found!” Jack exclaimed as he and Claire came barreling into the room. The duo had returned, and both were hauling an armload of board games.

“We found these in a cabinet in the hallway!” Claire grinned, “It was loaded, but these were the best ones in there!”

Dean looked at the pile they dumped on the table, “Oohh, _Candy Land_! I love that game!”

Claire rolled her eyes, “Really? That's such a kid’s game.” She glanced at Jack, “He wanted to see it, I didn’t think we’d _actually_ play it!”

Dean narrowed his eyes at her, a smirk painted his lips. “I think that’s a challenge.” He turned to his mate, “What do you think, my Omega?”

Castiel huffed, “I think your omega has no idea what _Candy Land_ is? Unless it’s a land full of candy and, Dean, I’ve lived a few millennia and there just is no Land of Candy!”

“Yeah,” Dean scoffed, “and Virginia, there is no Santa Clause, huh? Presents under the tree to the contrary.”

“That was Sam and Eileen,” Jack furrowed his brows. “Remember? You were the one who told them to put them there.”

Dean groaned. And waved them both off. “Sam! We’ve been challenged to _Candy Land_!”

After Dean whooped their asses at _Candy Land_ , he declared winner picks next game. The alpha chose _Sorry_ and lost spectacularly. After that he threw in the towel, but watched as Sam taught Jack and Claire how to play _Checkers_. 

Jody and Eileen had long left the guys and Claire to their games and were snuggled in by the fire, on at least their third cup of cocoa. As Sam declared victory for who knows what round, Dean and Castiel grabbed mugs of coffee and settled in on one of the sofas near the girls. It wasn’t long before their chatter turned toward hunting stories. Sam finally settled in by Eileen shortly after Dean and Castiel had joined the girls, and Claire loudly challenged Jack to _Connect Four_. Dean’s lips lifted in half a smile as he heard Jack ask why they were only connecting four when there were obviously more slots. 

The afternoon passed with laughter, good conversation in good company, and away from all the creepy crawlies for a change. But, as the sun started to set, it was time to call it a day. 

“Welp,” Jody slapped her thighs as she pushed up out of the armchair. “We should get going. Claire! Jack!” She yelled.

Castiel furrowed his brows, “I don’t like the thought of you guys driving home so late. The roads could be very slick with all the snow and ice.”

“Oh, we’re not going home,” Jody shook her head, shrugged on her coat, and gathered up her presents. “I rented out the cabin to the left of you guys. I’m gonna be staying there with Claire and Jack.”

“We’re staying, too,” Sam nodded as Eileen passed him his coat before putting on hers. He followed suit and then collected Eileen and his gifts, “Eileen and I are to the right of you.”

“That’s great,” Castiel exclaimed with a smile before meeting Dean’s eyes. “How long do we have the cabin?”

“Until the first of the year,” Dean grinned as Castiel’s face lit up brighter than the Christmas tree. “Figured it would be nice to spend Christmas _and_ New Years here.”

Castiel kissed Dean on his mating mark before looking back at Sam, Eileen, and Jody. “Are you guys staying that long as well?”

“Yes,” Eileen grinned, “we have all earned a much needed vacation.”

“Agreed,” Jody signed to her, before calling out, “Jack! Claire! We’re heading out!”

“Sheesh, no need to yell, we were putting up the games.” Claire replied as she and Jack walked into the living room. “Why are we leaving? It’s still early.”

“Because,” Jody started as she handed them their parkas. “Dean and Cas had a big day, and now they are due some alone time.”

“I know what that means,” Claire snorted as she and Jack donned their coats.

“Hush,” Jody scolded as she swatted Claire’s shoulder. “Now, you two, go gather up your gifts.”

“What does it mean?” Jack asked in a whisper as the two went to go collect their presents.

“Kids,” Jody sighed as she shook her head.

“Alright, were ready.” Claire affirmed as she and Jack joined the others by the door moments later, both their arms ladened with presents. 

After goodbyes were said and plans were made to meet up for breakfast in the morning Dean shut and locked the door. The alpha turned and met his mate’s heated gaze. “Just you and me now,” Dean rumbled as Castiel pressed flush against him, knocking him back against the door.

“I suppose it is,” Castiel purred in his ear as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

“What do you want to do now?” Dean whispered as he nipped at Castiel’s mating bite.

“How about you show me the bedroom, Alpha.” Castiel pulled back, eyes locked with Dean’s, “I haven’t seen it yet and I think that should be remedied.”

“Hell, yeah, it should,” Dean smirked as he took Castiel's hand and pulled him into the bedroom.


	4. O, Holy Night

  


  


Castiel stepped inside the bedroom and his breath caught, it was stunning. The deer antler chandelier that hung over the elegant king size wrought iron bed, gave the room a soft romantic glow. Multiple floor to ceiling windows that followed the peak of the house granted them a magnificent view of the snowy mountain tops from any point in the room. The frigid outside was warmed by the cozy blue and red plaid draperies, and the soft tones of the honeyed pine. 

As Dean walked over to the fireplace to light the logs, Castiel took a peak in the en-suite bathroom. It had the same rustic charm as the entire cabin, and held a similar sight of the mountains, one that could be seen perfectly from the two person copper soaking tub. The omega smiled to himself as he thought of soaking in the tub with Dean in the morning as they enjoyed the view of the crystalline mountains. And if the tub wasn’t amazing enough, there was the shower. It was all stone with two shower heads, multiple jets hidden within the stone, and big enough to hold a small party.

His brain was already short-circuiting thinking about what he and Dean could do in there.

When Castiel walked back into the bedroom Dean was sitting on the bed waiting for him. The fire crackled and popped, the light from it casting shadows of the snow falling outside across the hardwood floors.

“What do you think,” Dean asked as he patted the spot on the bed next to him.

“I think it’s breathtaking, it’s absolutely wonderful.” Castiel replied as he sat beside his mate, his hand reaching up to trail his fingers down the side of Dean’s face, “just like you.”

“So, I did good,” Dean smiled as he took Castiel’s hand. “Epic Hallmark style Christmas proposal achieved?”

“It was perfect, Dean.” Castiel returned his smile as he let out a small sigh. “I can’t believe we get to stay in this marvelous cabin until the new year, and that our family is here, too.”

“It’s great, right! Hey, just think about it, Cas, we can spend the day on the slopes with them skiing or snowboarding. We can have snowball fights with Jack and Claire, and build snowmen. Visit the shops and hangout in the lodge’s sitting area. Then in the evening,” Dean’s smile turned to a smirk, “we can come back to our cabin where I can make love to you until we are sweaty and sated and tied together by my knot.”

“That all sounds so amazing.” Castiel leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean’s, muttering against them, “You know how you can make this perfect day even _more_ perfect?”

“How,” Dean smiled against Castiel’s lips.

“Make love to me now.” Castiel leaned his head to the side bearing his neck to Dean, “my Alpha, my mate, my fiancé.”

“Now, that, I can most _definitely_ do.” Dean replied as he ran his tongue over his omega’s mating mark. The alpha slid his hands up Castiel’s shirt and adored the feel of his omega’s heated flesh under his hands. After he took his time mapping out Castiel’s toned chest, and the hard planes of his back, Dean pulled his mate’s shirt off and tossed it onto the oversized armchair by the fireplace. “Lay back, Sweetheart,” Dean whispered as he gave Castiel’s shoulders a gentle push. 

The omega rested back against the pillows as Dean’s fingertips danced up Castiel’s denim clad thighs until he reached the fly. The omega gave him a small smile as he spoke, “I feel like I’m being unwrapped like a present.”

“That’s because you are,” the alpha replied as he slipped the button through the hole and slid the zipper down. “The best present I’ve ever received in my entire life. Up,” Dean encouraged as he gripped the waistband and pulled both jeans and boxers down and off his mate’s body. The alpha licked his lips as he flung them at the armchair, joining Castiel’s shirt.

Dean sat back on his haunches, his ravenous gaze on the miles of milky flesh stretched out before him, glowing from the soft light of the fire. “My God, you are beautiful,” Dean whispered as leaned forward and pressed a kiss over Castiel’s heart. “Kind,” kiss, “perfect,” kiss, “and you're all mine,” another kiss.

“Dean,” Castiel gasped as the alpha’s hands skated down his ribs and thighs before gripping his ass cheeks, kneading them. Dean’s fingertips drifted closer to his mate’s crack where he was becoming wet with need. “Alpha,” the omega groaned and he gripped Dean’s shirt. “Get those clothes off! _Now_!”

“Did I mention bossy,” Dean teased with a growl as he dipped his finger between Castiel’s soaked ass cheeks and rubbed his quivering hole.

“You love it,” Castiel smirked as he rolled his hips, trying to take Dean’s finger inside his wanting body. 

“Damn right I do,” Dean moved his hands, giving Castiel a swat to his asscheek, and he pushed back up onto his knees. The alpha looked at his finger glistening with slick before he met his mate’s gaze and sucked it into his mouth, moaning at the sweet taste.

“Fuck,” the air in Castiel’s lungs left in a whoosh. “You tease.”

Dean winked as he pulled his finger out of his mouth with a loud ‘pop’. “And you love it,” he repeated Castiel’s phrase.

“Damn right I do,” the omega parroted Dean’s response. 

Dean undressed slowly, showing his mate just what a _tease_ he could be. The entire time the alpha loved his mate’s intense gaze on him. He savored the intoxicating scent of sweet oranges and cloves, of aroused mate, and slick, as it amplified with each article of clothing he removed. Once Dean was stripped bare he straddled his omega’s thighs, boxing him in. Dean stared down at Castiel like a predator would its prey.

They stared deeply into each other’s eyes, both of them practically vibrating with want and need. Dean’s resolve snapped first. He surged down and wrapped his arms around Castiel, nuzzling his cheek against his mate’s. The omega bared his throat, allowing Dean to scent mark him until his inner omega was purring in sheer delight.

Castiel kissed up the strong column of Dean’s neck until he reached the shell of his ear. The omega nibbled on it before whispering, “I want you, my Alpha.” The words rushed out in a breathy moan.

“My Omega,” Dean sighed as he brushed his lips against Castiel’s. The alpha gazed down into his mate’s ocean blue eyes, seeing lust, want, and _need_ staring back at him. Dean let out a low growl as he captured Castiel’s lips once again. This kiss was harder than the first, the alpha asserting his dominance. 

Dean darted his tongue out and ran it along Castiel’s bottom lip before giving it a sharp nip, demanding submission, and Castiel opened willingly for him. The alpha rumbled happily as he dipped his tongue into Castiel’s mouth. The omega hummed as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and threaded his fingers through his alpha’s hair, moaning as Dean’s tongue plundered his mouth.

They kissed until their lips were numb and they were both out of breath. Dean pulled back, sucking in lungfuls of air as his gaze darted across Castiel’s face, taking in his hooded eyes, kiss swollen lips, that beautiful blush that spread so adorably across his nose and cheeks. And fuck, his hair, it was the very definition of sex hair. 

The sweet aroma of his mate’s slick permeated the space around them, confirming just how much Castiel needed him, how much he _desired_ him. The omega keened and arched up off the bed, his eyes flickering to Dean’ lips, wordlessly telling his mate what he wanted. Dean smiled as he lunged back down claiming Castiel’s mouth in another fevered kiss.

After thoroughly owning his mate’s mouth Dean began to lick and nip along Castiel’s sharp jawline. The omega’s arms circled around Dean’s waist, his palms gliding up the muscular planes of his alpha’s back until his hands rested on Dean’s shoulders. Castiel groaned as he bared his throat, the alpha immediately zeroing in on his mating mark. Dean nipped and sucked on it, making Castiel pant and dig his fingernails into his mate’s shoulders as Dean continued to assault that sensitive spot.

The Alpha chuckled and grinned against Castiel’s neck as the alluring scent of slick grew stronger. “You love that don’t you?” 

“Yes!” Castiel expressed in a shout. “Dean, please...” the omega trailed off in a low whine. 

“I’m gonna take good care of you, my Omega.” Dean pushed up on his knees and trailed his hands down his mate’s chest, stopping at his pebbled nipples rolling them in between his thumb and forefinger, drawing an excited hiss from his omega’s lips. “I know exactly how to make your body sing for me.”

Dean’s roving hands continued their travels, skimming down Castiel’s bare body, stopping at his sharp hip bones. He traced them with his fingernails, adding just the right amount of pressure to leave red lines behind.

“Your hip bones are down right sinful, Cas,” the alpha growled as his nails dug in. “I want to kiss, lick, and mark them. Hell, I want to get down on my knees and praise them.”

“Fuck, Dean!” Castiel cried out as his back bowed off the bed and slick gushed from him. “I’m yours, take me, my Alpha.”

A loud rumble reverberated from Dean’s chest as he dove back down and kissed his mate thoroughly before making his way down Castiel’s body. He flicked his tongue across his mate’s right nipple before closing his lips around it and sucking hard, biting down roughly. The omega was panting and writhing, lying in a pool of slick as Dean started working over the left one.

“Yes, more Alpha,” Castiel keened wantonly as Dean continued down the omega’s body, marking him thoroughly. Castiel let out a moan of pure unadulterated pleasure as Dean’s mouth closed around his left hip bone. The alpha took his precious time kissing, licking, sucking, and biting each hip bone, leaving blooming bruises and sharp teeth marks with each press of his lips.

“Dean,” Castiel groaned, his fingers sliding into the alpha’s hair and tugging.

Dean smiled against the reddened flesh, knowing exactly what his mate wanted. He slowly started making his way up Castiel’s body, placing soothing kisses and tender licks on each mark he’d made before settling back on top of Castiel. The alpha’s once again straddling his mate’s thighs.

Dean lunged down and attacked his omega’s lips, tangling his fingers in Castiel’s hair, pulling it, and causing a sinful moan to pour past his mate’s lips. Castiel’s body was drenched with sweat and slick, making Dean lust drunk off his heavenly scent. The alpha growled as Castiel wrapped his legs around Dean’s waist and arched up in a silent plea. 

The alpha growled again as he forcibly ground down, rubbing their swollen cocks together, causing Castiel to gasp. Dean swallowed the delicious sound in a passionate kiss. They started rutting faster and harder, their stomachs wet with sweat and their combined arousal. Their lips still touching but no longer kissing, just panting and moaning in each other's mouths.

“You feel so good,” Castiel whispered. “The way you touch me.” The omega purred as Dean’s finger tips trailed up his slick soaked thighs. “So fuckin’ soaked for you, Alpha,” Castiel nuzzled against Dean’s throat, “wet and ready for your knot.”

“First I want a taste,” Dean rumbled as he rocked down once more before moving off of his mate and gripping Castiel’s hips, turning him over onto his stomach and pulling his ass up in the air.

“Dean!” Castiel gasped in surprise at the sudden change in position. 

The alpha settled on the bed behind Castiel, spreading his mate’s ass cheeks apart, watching his hole flutter as slick poured from it. Dean kneaded Castiel’s ass, before parting the cheeks even wider. The alpha delved down and licked and sucked on his omega’s hole. Dean let out a low moan at the delectable taste before delving in deeper, plunging his tongue in and out, savoring the sweet juices.

Castiel keened and pushed back, fucking his alpha’s tongue. Dean groaned against his mate’s hole as he reached between his legs and leisurely stroked his own swollen cock. The omega’s slick was now dripping from his chin onto his chest, and his cock pulsed in his hand, precome wetting the tip. Dean’s inner alpha roared to life, ready to be buried in the slick heat of his mate’s body. 

After one final kiss to his omega’s hole, Dean sat back on his haunches and plunged two fingers into Castiel’s soaked, pliant entrance. He watched as his fingers slid in and out, watched as Castiel pushed back needily, taking them as deep as he could. His omega’s entire body quivered as Dean’s fingers struck his prostate over and over. The alpha’s hand was quickly becoming soaked from his mate’s arousal as he added a third finger and continued to open him. Castiel keened and clawed at the bed sheet, lost in the sensations of lust and need.

“Dean,” Castiel arched into the touch as he started to plead, his rock hard cock steadily dripping precome onto the sheet beneath him. “Please, my Alpha.”

Dean slipped his fingers free from Castiel’s body and sucked them clean, moaning around them before gripping his cock and moving forward. The alpha ran his length between his mate’s soaked cheeks, slicking it up. The omega glanced over his shoulder, his blue eyes nearly blown black with arousal as he watched Dean run his hand up and down his cock, covering it with his slick. The sight of his juices on his mate’s cock made Castiel purr and produce a fresh wave of slick. He could feel it pouring from him, dripping down his balls. “I need you. Dean, I need you, my Alpha.”

“My Omega,” Dean whispered softly as he ran his hand down Castiel’s spine. “Roll over onto your back, Cas. I want to look you in the eyes when I make love to you.”

Castiel shifted, settling on his back, wide eyes full of love staring up at his mate. Dean positioned himself between his omega’s legs and gripped his cock before leading it to Castiel’s slick entrance, pressing against it. “Ready, Sweetheart?” Dean asked in a breathy sigh.

“Yes,” Castiel groaned as Dean slowly pushed in with a low moan. Their bodies became one and, as always, it was like coming home. “Feels so good” Castiel whispered as Dean bottomed out, and blanketed his body. The alpha nuzzled the side of his mate’s neck while giving him time to adjust to the length filling him. “Move, Dean. _Now_ ,” Castiel demanded as he wiggled his hips.

“Like I said, bossy.” Dean let out a rumbled growl as he slowly rocked in and out of Castiel’s body, keeping the rhythm languid. “I love how you taste,” Dean licked and sucked at Castiel’s sweaty throat, “so sweet and delicious, and all for me.”

The omega gasped as Dean’s cock hit that special spot inside of him, sending waves of pure euphoria throughout his body, lighting him up like a Christmas tree and causing slick to spurt around his alpha’s thick cock. Castiel's hands tightened on Dean’s shoulders as the alpha picked up his pace.

Dean hooked his arm beneath his mate’s leg, hiking it up and making the angle even better. The alpha rocked forward, deeper, striking Castiel’s prostate again and again causing the omega to moan and quiver as he drove his hips upwards, rutting his rock hard cock against Dean’s stomach.

“My Alpha,” Castiel keened. The omega could feel his mate’s knot grow, thicken with each thrust, it squelched and pulled on Castiel’s hole with each thrust into his body.

“I got you, Baby,” the alpha panted. They were both so close, and Dean knew what they needed to be tipped over the edge and into ecstasy. The alpha nosed along Castiel’s neck, found his bite and latched on. The omega cried out at the sensation of Dean’s teeth digging into his bite, just shy of drawing blood. The alpha growled against his skin and with one final thrust Dean’s knot caught on Castiel’s inner walls and swelled to completion.

“Oh, Alpha,” Castiel purred as he felt his mate’s hot release filling him up, warm and wet, plugged up deep inside his body. It felt so damn amazing, as it always did.

Castiel took a deep shuddering breath as Dean continued to rut inside him, his cock trapped between their stomachs, getting the most glorious friction. The alpha clutched his mate’s hips tight and shoved in deep, striking his prostate. The omega let out a low groan as his cock pulsed between their bodies, he could feel the hot, slick spread of his cum between them soaking their chests as he came untouched.

“Mine,” Dean rumbled happily as he shifted, rolling them so he was laying on the bed, his arms secured around Castiel’s back, holding his mate on top of him.

“All yours, my Alpha.” Castiel sighed contentedly. 

“Fuck, that was amazing,” Dean panted as he ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair.

“Like always,” Castiel grinned as he leaned into his mate’s touch.

“We may be stuck like this for a while,” Dean muttered sheepishly.

“Really?” Castiel lifted his head and met his mate’s eyes. “Why’s that?”

“My inner alpha got a little too excited,” Dean pressed a kiss to his nose. “My knot’s still full and going strong.”

“I can feel that,” Castiel teased as he swiveled his hips drawing another orgasm from Dean. “Reminds me of when I’m in heat and your inner alpha is so eager to try to breed me. Speaking of which,” the omega paused for a moment in thought before continuing, “I want to wait until after the wedding before I go off my birth control, and we try for pups.”

“What?” Dean squeaked and shook his head, trying to wrap his brain around the _very_ sudden change of topics.

“A pup,” Castiel repeated. “I’d like to wait until after the wedding.” He gave Dean a small smirk. “I wanna look good in my suit.”

“You wanna start a family with me,” Dean whispered in awe. “I mean, I dreamed, but I nev-”

“Of course,” Castiel reached up and cupped Dean’s cheek, stopping him mid-word. “I know you’ve always wanted pups of your own, and when you were talking with Claire and Jack about it tonight I could smell how happy the thought of it made you. And if I’m being completely honest,” the omega ran his fingertips down his mate’s cheek, “I want nothing more than to start a family with you. It would be an honor to carry your pups, Dean.”

“Fuck,” Dean sniffed and blinked away the tears gathering in his eyes. “You’ve just made me the happiest man on this goddamn planet. Hell,” he chuckled, “the entire universe!”

Castiel gave him a soft smile, “You make me feel like that every single day.”

Dean smiled back and leaned up, meeting Castiel’s lips in a sweet kiss. It was soft, unhurried, and full of so much love. Castiel let out a soft sigh after the kiss ended and he laid his head on Dean’s chest, listening to his alpha’s heart beat, and breathing in the earthy scent of pine and cinnamon as they waited out Dean’s knot. The alpha ran his hand up and down Castiel’s back as they stared out the window, both lost in thought. 

The mates watched the silvery snowflakes as they drifted down from the heavens, swaying in the gentle wind, and glittering in the bright light of the full moon. The unique flakes took their time swirling about before reaching their destined places of rest, enveloping everything. The mountain tops pristine and white, even the dark green of the pines were coated by the crystalline snow. As Castiel opened his mouth to speak of its beauty, Dean’s knot slipped free from his body. The pair grimaced at the wet gush that followed.

“Fuck we made a mess,” Dean laughed as Castiel rolled off of him and onto his side. 

“That we did,” Castiel agreed with a smile as Dean turned to face him.

“Well,” Dean pushed up into a sitting position and looked down at his mate. “Why don’t you go start the shower and I’ll change the sheets.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Castiel sat up and stretched before standing. “Just wait until you see the shower, it’s large enough for a small party! It’s stone, has two shower heads, and there's jets embedded into the stone.” Castiel turned and walked to the en-suite bathroom before looking over his shoulder, “Oh! And there’s a copper soaking tub, you and me are _definitely_ trying it out in the morning.”

“Anything for you, my Omega,” Dean replied as he dug fresh sheets out of the cabinet. 

As he stripped the soiled sheets he heard Castiel make a low, filthy groan. The kind usually meant for him. He chuckled and called out, “Wait for me!” He quickly made the bed, half-assed at that as he hurried to join his mate. If the shower was causing that sound to come out of Cas, he had to see what it was all about!

Dean stopped in his tracks as he saw his mate glistening in the shower as fresh water rained down from one on the two heads. The shower was indeed large enough for a small party and the stone complimented his lover's rock hard body. He took a moment to just drink in the sight before stepping in and joining his mate. The steam amplified Castiel's luscious scent. Dean reached up and brushed his mate’s wet hair off his face as he leaned in for a kiss.

“Round two,” the alpha whispered.

He felt Castiel smile against his mouth, “Bring it.”

After they finally finished showering, and were in actuality clean, and dressed, Castiel walked over to the large window facing the bed and peered out at the sea of sparkling white. It was truly a sight to behold. He let out a low hum as he felt Dean’s arms wrap around his waist and his chin rest on his shoulder. The gentle strains of Christmas music wafted through the room. It was just like Dean to always have the right music in their lives. It was something the omega enjoyed, even more so since becoming human. Castiel placed his hands on Dean’s and looked down at them joined together, the moonlight making his ring glimmer. 

“We need to get you a ring that matches,” Castiel leaned back against his mate as he lifted his left hand and admired his ring.

“I kinda already did, when I got yours.” Dean admitted with a shy grin as he took Castiel’s hand in his as ran his finger along the band. “It’s just like yours except it has sapphires instead of emeralds, and instead of forever yours being in Enochian it’s in Latin.”

“ _Aeternum Tua_ ,” Castiel quoted. 

“Show off,” Dean snorted.

“So,” Castiel peeked over his shoulder and met his mate’s eyes. “You thought I was so much of a sure thing you already bought your ring?”

“Well,” Dean smirked as he let go of Castiel’s hand and tapped the mating mark on his mate’s neck. “Kinda thought this already meant I had you locked down, that I get to keep you forever.”

“Yeah,” Castiel nodded, “I think I’ll keep you, too.” The omega quirked a brow, “even if you did lie about liking my cookies.”

Dean threw his head back and let out a loud bark of laughter, “Cas! They were truly horrible!”

“I know,” Castiel smirked. “I tried one last night after I made them. I couldn’t even choke it down. I had to spit it out.”

Dean moved back and placed his hands on his hips as Castiel turned to face him. “Then why the hell did you let me eat one?!”

Castiel shrugged, “I just wanted to see if you would.” 

Dean shoved Castiel’s shoulder playfully, “That was cruel, Cas.” 

“But you ate it anyway,” the omega smiled as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders. “Because you knew I worked hard on them.”

“I did,” Dean nodded as he wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist again. “And I’d eat another just to see you smile the way you did.” 

“I love you, Dean.”

“I love you too, Cas.”

“Kiss me,” Castiel smiled as he rested his forehead against Dean’s.

“It’d be my pleasure,” Dean pressed his lips to Castiel’s and the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. The alpha reached up and cupped his mate’s cheek as their breath mingled, Dean’s other hand trailed down Castiel’s back, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and they could feel the beating of each other’s hearts.

Peggy Lee’s voice gently filled the room crooning _A Christmas Waltz_ as they watched the snow dance lazily outside their window.

“ **Frosted window panes.  
Candles gleaming inside.  
Painted candy canes on the tree.  
Santa's on his way.  
He's filled his sleigh with things.  
Things for you and for me.**

**It's that time of year.  
When the world falls in love.  
Every song you hear seems to say.  
Merry Christmas.  
May your New Year dreams come true.**”

Dean stepped back from Castiel and held out his hand, “Dance with me.”

Castiel mock gasped as he took his mate’s hand, “Dean Winchester dances?”

Dean smirked as he pulled Castiel flush against him, “Of course Dean Winchester dances!” He kissed his mate tenderly on the lips, “but only with you.”

The alpha swept them swiftly into the center of the room. He felt his mate’s body following his, completely in tune with each of his movements, as if this was something they did everyday. 

_Maybe we should_ , Dean thought to himself with a small smile.

“This is fun,” Castiel grinned brightly up at his mate. “We should do this more often.”

“You read my mind,” Dean said as he spun Castiel. “I was just thinking the same thing.”

“So,” Castiel chuckled as Dean dipped him. “We have an early New Year's resolution, hm?”

Dean nodded as he replied, “Yeah.” The alpha pulled his mate closer and kissed him again, “I think we do.”

“Merry Christmas, Dean,” Castiel whispered as he rested his cheek on his alpha’s shoulder.

“Merry Christmas, Cas,” Dean whispered back as he held his omega tight in his arms as they swayed to the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> All chapter titles were either Christmas songs or lines from Christmas songs, except the first chapter that one was a play on words. Instead of five golden rings they got one cursed one. 
> 
> Happy Holidays my fellow Destiel lovin’ freaks!
> 
> Tupperware and Keurig are registered trademarks of Tupperware Brands Corporation and Keurig Dr Pepper Inc.
> 
> The games Sorry and Candy Land are registered products and trademarks of Hasbro Company. Connect Four is a registered product and trademark of Milton Bradley Inc.


End file.
